Most people enjoy having birds, particularly song birds, on their property. To attract birds, and actually to keep them alive when the ground is covered with snow, it is customary to provide food for them. However, if the food is merely spread upon the ground or the surface of the snow, it attracts unwanted species of animals. To avoid these problems, bird feeders of many different types have been designed and provided with various supports and suspension. For example, they have been placed atop poles or suspended from wires or ropes to make them inaccessible to undesired animal life, particularly squirrels, which are naturally capable of reaching seemingly inaccessible points. To further deter them from reaching bird feeders, one device which has been employed is a smooth flat baffle plate which extends outwardly from the support for the bird feeder and has a surface which affords no gripping purchase to a climber. One makeshift arrangement is nothing more than a phonograph record through the central hole of which a suspension wire or rope for the bird feeder is threaded. Such a record works equally well with either a horizontal or vertical cable or wire support for the bird feeder.
A major difficulty associated with such bird feeders is that the very act of making them inaccessible to animals and squirrels often makes them equally inaccessible for filling or replenishing the feeder with bird feed. Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is a bird feeder inaccessible to undesired wildlife but easily reached for filling or replenishing with bird feed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an articulated support for a bird feeder which incorporates an effective baffle in its structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a practical but attractive bird feeder which is relatively inexpensive and simply structured.